Luego del Fin de Voldemort
by Meloo
Summary: TERMINADO. Luego de la muerte de Voldemort, Harry fue a vivir a Francia, sin embargo, extraños sucesos le van a hacer volver a Londres y tratar de sobrellevar su pasado, para poder vivir el presente.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Un chico caminaba por una calle vacía de Francia…

Hacia tan solo un año que había vencido al mago mas tenebroso de los últimos tiempos y había decidido dejar todo, su vida, amigos, todo.

Fue muy duro para el dejar atrás su pasado… pero estaba decidido, no iba a volver nunca más donde paso de los mejores años de su vida.

Sus amigos lo apoyaron en todo, inclusive en  
terminar con la vida de Voldemort…

Lo que la no sabia es que por una noticia su decisión daría una vuelta de 360 grados.

Cuando llego a su casa del antes nombrado país vio que su lechuza Hedwig parada en la ventana con una carta atada en su pequeña patita.

La carta era de su amigo Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo. La carta incluía lo que parecía un recorte de periódico.

Ataque a muggles.

Esta noche se ha confirmado la muerte de unos 20 muggles en la parte centro de Londres.  
Al parecer unas personas con capuchas entraron en una casa donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta.  
La sociedad mágica esta confundida, luego de la muerte del Innombrable, no se ha producido ni desapariciones ni muertes extrañas y todos los mortífagos encontrados fueron mandados a Azkaban.  
Se ruega, de saber más información, comunicar lo antes posible.

Harry:  
¿Qué te parece la noticia? Es medio raro que luego de haber vencido al Innombrable sucedan extraños ataques, verdad?  
Sabes perfectamente que yo te apoyo en tu decisión de dejar todo atrás, pero me parece conveniente que vengas…

Ron.

A Harry Potter le llamo mucho la atención la noticia… si todos los mortífagos habian sido mandados a Azkaban o eliminados…

Hace unos momentos estaba mas que decidido a no volver mas a Londres… pero ahora ya no sabia que hacer.

En la mañana, en un departamento situado en Francia, un chico estaba tomando un desayuno. Desde que recibió su carta no había dejado de pensar…

Hacía dos años había vencido a Voldemort… y ese sentimiento de asesino estaba en su mente. No había día en el que pensaba como fue.

Desde su partida, siempre se carteaba con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, la cual había sido fundamental en el derrote del mago tenebroso.

Los extrañaba a todos, a los Weasleys, a Hogwarts, a Hermione, a Dumbledore, que había muerto en sexto a manos del Innombrable.

Desde la muerte de Sirius, Harry tuvo apoyo de todos los que lo rodeaban. Pero en el todavía estaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad… si no hubiese ido, capaz las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Mientras pensaba eso, una lechuza se posó en su ventana. La lechuza era conocida por el, era de Ginny. Se la habían regalado sus padres cuando la hicieron prefecta en su quinto año.  
Luego de dudar, la agarro.

Queridísimo Harry:

Ron me contó que te mando una carta diciendo lo del profeta.  
Yo estoy de acuerdo con el, aunque te apoye para olvidar tu pasado, me parece mejor que volvieras. Todos te extrañamos, y aunque me cueste decirlo, yo te extraño mucho.  
En serio Harry, hay cicatrices que quedan marcadas en el cuerpo, pero en la memoria se borran.  
Te quiere mucho,  
Ginny.

Harry Potter se quedo pensando. De pronto recordó cuando se le había declarado Ginny.

Era una hermosa mañana en Hogwarts, en su sexto curso…

-----flash back-----

Estaban los dos charlando animadamente en la sala común cuando ella de repente puso cara seria.

-Harry… tengo que decirte algo –Dijo ella.  
-Si, dime.  
-Bueno… Sabes que antes a mi me gustabas, pero en cuarto me empezaron a gustar otros chicos, como Michael o Dean. Pero… ahora me di cuenta que todavía sigo enamorada de ti, y que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza por mas que intente. En estos últimos dos años nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, por eso te cuento esto para que no hayan secretos, no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine por esto.  
-Gin… La verdad es que tú también me empezaste a gustar, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para decírtelo. Pero… ahora… bueno…yo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

En vez de responderle con palabras, Ginny se lanzo a el y le dio un apasionado beso…

-----flash back off-----

Hasta antes de su partida, Ginny y Harry habían sido novios. Por así decir, todavía no habían terminado.

Y ahora, luego de la carta de Ginny, Harry todavía dudaba de seguir viviendo en Francia.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuga de Azkaban.

Hace un rato, se han confirmado la huida de mortífagos de la cárcel de Azkaban. En total son cuatro: Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vicent Crabbe y Draco Malfoy. Se ruega, de saber información, avisar lo anteriormente posible.  
Esta huida puede llegar a tener que ver con la noticia de la muerte de 20 muggles que publicamos ayer.

Esta noticia ya no le impresionó tanto, estaba seguro que algún día pasaría.  
Malfoy fuera de Azkaban…

Y por tercera vez en dos días, una lechuza se posó en su ventana.  
Se dio cuenta que era de su mejor amiga, Hermione y también novia de Ronald Weasley.

Harry:

De seguro ya has leído la noticia que apareció en El Profeta y seguramente, como yo, sabías que esto iba a pasar. Era casi inevitable. Ahora con esta fuga, es todavía más importante que vengas, aunque, según me contaron Ron y Ginny que te lo pidieron, me parecería estupendo que vuelvas, todos te echamos mucho de menos.  
El pasado hay que pisarlo, Harry, es lo que deberías hacer.  
Espero tu respuesta,  
Con cariños,  
Hermione.

Harry se quedó pasmado, si bien Hermione fue la bruja más inteligente de su clase en Hogwarts, ella fue la que mas la apoyó en su viaje.  
Y, pensando en esto, le respondió la carta.

Querida Hermione:

Si, leí el diario y también pensé lo mismo que ti. Cada día estoy más confuso, me pregunto todo el tiempo, si, como dicen los tres, debería volver.  
Sabes bien que nadie mas que yo quiere olvidarse de su pasado, pero tengo un sentimiento de culpa, si no fuese por mi, muchas personas hoy estarían vivos, incluyendo a mis padres.  
Pero… capaz tengas razón, debería volver…  
Déjame pensarlo, ¿vale?  
Besos  
Harry.

Lo tenía decidido. Volvía a Londres. Esa misma tarde fue a sacarse su pasaporte en avión. A pesar de su dolor, tenía que volver, extrañaba todo y a todos.

Y con esa mentalidad, escribió tres cartas.

Todas decían lo mismo.

Querido Ron (o en los otros casos Hermione y Ginny)

Mañana por la mañana llego a Londres en avión.  
Espero que mi noticia te alegre,  
Harry.

Al anochecer, fue hacia el aeropuerto a abordar el avión. Estaba muy feliz. Haría, por fin, su curso para ser auror… ya hasta capaz le pediría matrimonio a Ginny.

Cuando por fin llega a Londres, ahí estaban Ron y Hermione esperándolo.  
Se dieron un gran abrazo.

-¡¡ Harry! ¡¡ Nos alegramos tanto que vuelvas!- Dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono.  
-A mi también me agrada verlos… ¿Y Ginny?  
-Eh… está en mi casa, bueno ¿vamos?- Exclamó Ron.  
.Si, vamos.

En el incómodo viaje (en el conocido autobús noctámbulo), charlaron de todo, del trabajo de Ron, de Hermione.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la Madriguera Harry tuvo un sentimiento de nostalgia. Tantos recuerdos…  
Apenas cruzó la puerta, sintió los brazos de la señora Weasley sobre el.

-¡¡Harry, querido! Todos te extrañamos tanto… ¡Nos alegra tanto que vuelvas!

Y así estuvo durante varios minutos. Hasta que Harry preguntó:

-Una pregunta, ¿Y Ginny?- preguntó Harry extrañado de no ver la famosa cabellera pelirroja de la menor de los Weasley.  
-Mmm… salió.

Cada vez le parecía mas extraño.  
Pensó que sería la primera persona en ir a buscarlo, sin embargo…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Harry se pasó el día como en familia.

La cena fue muy entretenida, sin embargo la pregunta estuvo rondando en su mente todo el día.

A la hora de irse a dormir, Harry no podía.

Así que decidió ir al jardín a respirar aire fresco.

Cuando llegó escuchó una voz conocida.

-Dean, te quiero mucho…-Decía la voz.

Harry la entendió al instante. Era Ginny.

-Ginny, yo también, mañana nos vemos, adiós-

Harry se quedó ahí parado, quieto.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a donde estaban.

Finalmente unos ojos se cruzaron con los de el.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que el habló.

-¿Linda sorpresa, no? Andar con otro mientras estás conmigo.- Dijo el muy enfadado.

-Harry… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo ella temblando.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí? ¿O me vas a decir que no te llegó la carta que decía que hoy en la mañana volvía?

-No, pues… la verdad es que no me llegó.

-Ah, bueno, eso no importa… total te vi igual, adiós.

Y, mientras una chica pelirroja lo miraba, se alejó con paso decidido.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba ella.

Todo había comenzado hace un mes. Se había encontrado por accidente con Dean Thomas en el Ministerio de magia, donde ella había ido a dar un informe para su jefe.

Todo había sido muy confuso… de repente estaban charlando animadamente en una cafetería, y al segundo se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Ginny no se atrevió a decirle nada, sin embargo, la falta de Harry a su lado, le hicieron confundir sus pensamientos. Y, cuando Dean le propuso ser pareja, ella dijo si imaginando que era Harry. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella no sabía como contárselo, así que decidió no decirle ya, cuando tuviera valor lo haría. Ahora se daba cuenta que no tendría que haberlo hecho, le causó mas daño al muchacho del que podía.

Así que, con cabeza gacha, fue hasta su casa directo hacia su habitación.

En toda la noche, ni Ginny ni Harry pudieron dormir.

En la mañana bajaron a desayunar apenas la señora Weasley los llamó.

Estuvieron sin hablarse en toda la mañana, aunque, de vez en cuando, Ginny miraba a Harry con una mirada de tristeza. Este se daba cuenta, pero las trataba de evitar, estaba muy dolido.

Apenas terminó, fue junto a Hermione y Ron al Ministerio de Magia, para poder entrar en el curso para ser auror.

Ellos lo notaban decaído, así que, antes que preguntaran que pasa, Harry se adelantó.

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que Ginny estaba saliendo con Dean Thomas?- Exclamó casi gritando.

-Harry… pues mira, nosotros no quisimos amargarte la llegada. Hace unos días recién nos habíamos enterado de la relación-Dijo una Hermione muy angustiada.

-Es verdad Harry… sin querer estábamos un día en el Callejón Diagon cuando la vimos con el, pero pensábamos que estaban conversando, así que decidimos pasarlo por alto, pero cuando los vimos besándose… no supimos que hacer, en serio.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo contaron antes que venga? ¡¡Si por una de las razones por las que vine, fue ELLA!

-Harry… por favor, no quisimos que estés tan enfrascado, queríamos que te olvides de todo, que comiences una nueva vida, ¡¡como un chico normal!-Dijo Hermione apunto de desbordar.

Harry no dijo nada más, hasta que llegó a la oficina de registro para el curso.

Ahí dio todos sus datos, y le informaron que el curso empezaba dentro de una semana.

Apenas salió de la oficina, vio a sus amigos besándose apasionadamente, cosa que hizo sacarle la primera sonrisa del día.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, pasó por al lado, y se fue directo a la Madriguera, no quería interrumpirlos.

Cuando llegó se cruzo con Ginny, pero fue directo a la habitación de Ron a buscar a su escoba, y fue al jardín a volar un rato.

Volar lo despejaba mucho. Mas tarde, al anochecer, llegó Ron y jugo con Harry unas carreras. Un rato más tarde, llegaron Fred y George y jugaron unos partidos.

Cuando estaban jugando, la hija de los Weasley fue a verlos jugar, pero a Harry no le importó, estaba dispuesto a no dirigirle más la palabra.

Cuando estaba entrando a la casa, Ginny lo agarró y lo apartó.

-Harry… perdóname…-decía suplicante.

-¿Qué quieres que te perdone? ¿Que hayas sido infiel? ¿O que?

-Harry, ¡¡por favor! No tienes derecho a decirme eso, ¿A quien fue la que la dejaron desolada durante 2 años?

-Si me viniste a hablar para hacerte la víctima, mejor no me dirijas nunca más la palabra.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, la semana pasó rápidamente.

Ginny y Harry estuvieron sin hablarse, solamente mandándose miradas de odio.

Sin embargo, la familia no se dio cuenta por la nueva gran noticia que revolucionó a todos:

El compromiso de Ron y Hermione.

Estos les pidieron, apenas anunciaron su boda para dentro de tres semanas, a Harry ser el padrino de la boda, y a Ginny, la madrina.

Los dos aceptaron de inmediato, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería estar cerca del otro, cuanto más lejos, mejor.

Esa mañana, Harry empezaría el curso de auror. Estaba preparado, quería eliminar a todos los mortífagos que encuentre.

Ginny llegó a la sala con ojos rojos y Harry se la quedó mirando profundamente. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que haya llorado?

Sus dudas terminaron al instante cuando la madre de la chica habló:

-Ginny ¿Qué pasa?-

-Corte con Dean- dijo amargamente.

Harry se sintió feliz, pero al segundo cambió de opinión por un motivo, a el no le tenía que importar.

Ron llegó a la sala ya preparado.

-Harry, ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, vamos.

Se aparecieron en el Ministerio y juntos fueron a la sala donde los dos tendrían el curso de auror, ya que Ron ya se había inscrito, pero antes.

Dos horas mas tarde salían del curso. Mas que todo les habían contado como funcionaba el trabajo y que hacer en distintas ocasiones

Luego, fueron a comer a la calle a pasear un rato. No habían cruzado palabra desde que salieron del Ministerio. Después de un rato, Ron habló:

-Harry, ¿No piensas solucionar las cosas con mi hermana?

-Si ella no se da cuenta de que se equivocó, no voy a hablarle.

-No creo, ¿Sabías que la madrina y el padrino de la boda tienen que elegir todo juntos? Desde la vestimenta hasta el color de las servilletas.

-Bueno… ya veremos.

_Otro ataque._

Según nos informan nuestras fuentes, se ha notificado otro ataque en la zona muggle de Londres. El Ministerio de Magia está haciendo un desastroso procedimiento (si es que lo hace) ya que en menos de dos semanas, hubieron tres ataques a muggles. Por otra parte se comenta que el niño-que-vivió y el niño-que-ya-lo-venció está de vuelta en Londres y, según nos contaron, está preparándose para hacer el curso de auror.

¿Cómo hacían todos para enterarse si solamente hace poco más de una semana había llegado?

Esa era una de las preguntas que Harry tenía en mente.

Fue solo hasta el Ministerio de Magia.

Cuando llego, se chocó con una chica con aire oriental.

-Disculpe, perdóneme…-Dijo la chica juntando todos los papeles que se le habían caído.

-¿Cho?

-¿Harry? ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Cho dándole un abrazo.

-Bien y ¿tú?

-Bien… Leí en el diario que habías vuelto, pero pensé que no era verdad.

-Si, es verdad, hace una semana volví de Francia.

-Ahh… ¿Y como andan las cosas? ¿De novio?-preguntó con una media sonrisa-¿Sigues con Ginny Weasley?

-No, termine hace unos días ¿Y tu?

-No…

-Y ¿de que trabajas?

-Soy reportera en _Corazón de Bruja_. Y, justamente, me mandaron a averiguar si el Gran Harry James Potter había vuelto en verdad.

-Si, y conseguiste una exclusiva.

-Jajaja, si, tienes razón.

-Uh! No me fije la hora, me tengo que ir, lo siento Cho, ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos a comer juntos?

-Mmm, bueno está bien, te paso a buscar, ¿vale?

-Vale, vale, bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós.

-Adiós.

Luego del curso, Harry se fue junto a Ron directo a La Madriguera.

Cuando llegaron almorzaron, y se fueron directo a la cama, pues ninguno de los dos había dormido en casi toda la noche a causa de los nervios de Ron.

Al otro día, Harry se encontraba saliendo del curso de Aurores. Allí lo esperaba

Cho con una sonrisa.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Cho, bueno… ¿Qué tal si vamos?

-Vale.

Salieron del Ministerio y se fueron a una confitería que quedaba en la esquina.

-¿Qué tal es Francia? ¿Linda?

-Si, muy linda, sobre todo París. Tienen una gran historia sobre los magos allí.

-Si, una vez me habían contado-dijo la chica, sin poder contener sus impulsos, preguntó- ¿Por qué terminaste con Weasley?

-Por que me engañó con otro chico, Dean Thomas, fue compañero mio en Gryffindor-dijo y prosiguió- bueno, resulta que yo le mande a Hermione, Ron y a ella una carta diciendo que volvía, pero parece que a ella no le llegó, y esa misma noche, estaba en el jardín de su casa, La Madriguera, y escuche una conversación, después la encare, y me dijo que hace unos meses se habían hecho pareja, que ella no tubo el valor suficiente como para decírmelo. Pero, lo que mas me molestó, fue que ella, al no tener el valor como para decírmelo, en las cartas actuaba como si nada, y cartas no le faltaban, por que nos escribíamos cinco veces por semana.

-Que tonta… yo me hubiese ido contigo en vez que quedarme aquí. Yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo-dijo con una sonrisa al mandar la indirecta.

-Pero parece que ella no…-Dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de la indirecta.

Siguieron conversando, del trabajo de Cho, el curso de Auror de Harry y muchos mas temas.

Cuando terminaron, se despidieron.

Harry tenía, hace ya unos días, una idea revoloteando por su cabeza.

Irse de La Madriguera, para comprarse una casa para el solo.

Le gustaba mucho estar con todos los Weasley y sentirse en familia, pero no podía mas seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Ginny.

Luego de pasearse por varias inmobiliarias (muggles, por supuesto) cerca de Londres, no tan lejos de la Madriguera)

Finalmente, consiguió una casa que se acomodaba a sus peticiones.

Fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a La Madriguera, era la hora de la cena, y de seguro que lo estarían esperando, ya que estuvo toda la tarde averiguando.

Cuando llegó, como supuso, lo estaban esperando con la cena servida.

Saludó, se sentó y comenzaron a comer.

-Tengo que darles una noticia importante-dijo cuando todos ya hubieran terminado. Todos dirigieron su atención hacia el. Ginny lo miró con sus profundos ojos.

-¿Cuál?-Dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

-Me voy a mudar de casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Esa noticia calló como un balde de agua fría sobre todos.  
Nadie sabia que decir

-¿Cuándo te mudas?-preguntó la señora Weasley.  
-Mañana mismo.

En ese momento, Ginny se paró y se fue corriendo por las escaleras, hasta su habitación.

Harry la vio irse y la siguió, no podía hacerla sentir mal.

Tocó la puerta y nadie le contestó, así que optó por abrir la puerta.

-Mamá, vete, no tengo ganas de hablar.  
-No soy tu mamá.  
Ginny estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre su cama, con la almohada en su rostro, llorando. Cuando escuchó la voz de Harry, se dio vuelta.  
-Vete, no tengo ganas de hablar, y menos contigo.  
-Bueno, no hables, pero yo si voy a hacerlo. En principio, mi causa de mudanza es por ti. Eso está muy claro.  
-Harry, por favor… yo corte con Dean por ti, por que sigo enamorada de ti desde que te vi por primera vez, ¿Te acuerdas en King Cross en tu primer año? Desde ese momento pienso en ti en todo momento, pero cuando te fuiste… me sentí muy desdichada, y hace unos meses, me encontré con Dean, conversamos, pensé que estaba enamorada de el, pero hace unos días, cuando corte, me di cuenta que estaba tratando de olvidarte, y había pensado que eras el y que por fin habías vuelto conmigo.

Harry se quedó dos segundos procesando información.

-Bien, mira… ya está todo aclarado, pero yo creo que los dos estamos confundidos-empezó a decir Harry.  
-No Harry, yo no, yo estoy segura que te amo.  
-Déjame terminar… yo creo que es mejor ser amigos, cuando por fin estemos con la  
mente clara, vemos, ¿Está bien?  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo, ¿Amigos?  
-Amigos.

Y firmaron el trato estrechándose las manos.

Al día siguiente, mejor dicho, a la tarde, Harry Potter ya estaba instalado cómodamente en su nueva casa. Estaba recorriéndola. 

Cocina grande, living comedor, cocina con todo incluido, habitación amplia.

De pronto sonó el teléfono. 

-¿Hola?  
-¿Harry? Soy Hermione.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada quería saber como estabas, y para preguntarte si en una hora nos podríamos reunir en el Callejón Diagon. Es para elegir todo, va a ir también Ginny. Ron no va por que vamos a ir viendo vestidos y el no los puede ver, y sabes, la regla.  
-Si, esta bien, en una hora. Y después las invito a ti y a Ginny a cenar, prefiero hoy mismo no quemar la cocina.  
-Jajaja, esta bien, no hay problema, hasta luego.  
-Hasta luego… ¡Ah! Y yo invito, ¿eh?  
-Si, muy bien, ¡adiós!

La hora pasó rápidamente y Harry se apareció en el Callejón.

-Harry! Harry!-levantó la mirada y vio a unas Hermione y Ginny corriendo. Cuando llegaron, Harry dijo:  
-Hola chicas ¿Qué tal?  
-Bien ¿y tu?-dijo Ginny.  
-Bien. Bueno, ¿Vamos?  
-Vale, andando.

Estuvieron paseando por todo el lugar por tres horas.

A Harry lo tenían como muñeco, todo lo que compraban se lo daban para cargar a el. 

-¿Falta mucho?¿Saben, no, que pesa esto? ¡Tengo hambre!- repetía todo el tiempo.

Hasta que en un momento, Hermione dijo:

-Bueno, basta por hoy, ¿Vamos a comer?  
-¡Siiii! ¡Yupii!-exclamó el chico.

Cuando ya hubieron entrado en el restaurante, llegó el mozo y pidieron sus platos.

-¿Y Harry, todo bien con el curso de aurores?-preguntó Hermione  
-Si, es muy bueno. Te enseñan muchas tácticas importantes.  
-Me contó Ron que el otro día te vio conversando con Cho Chang, ¿es verdad?-a la mención de esto, Ginny levantó la cabeza.  
-Si, ayer fuimos a almorzar juntos.  
-¿Son novios?-preguntó la pelirroja.  
-No, la vi el otro día en el Ministerio y la invite a almorzar. Por verla solamente dos veces desde que volví no voy a ponerme de novio, ni modo.

Al decir esto, el nudo que antes tenía Ginny en su panza se aflojó

Han pasado dos meces. Dos meces llenos de noticia.  
La boda de Ron y Hermione fue sencilla pero, a la vez, hermosa.

Harry y Ginny se habían vuelto muy amigos.  
Cho, un día en el que estaban cenando, le declaró sus sentimientos a Harry.

Flash Back

-Harry, estoy enamorada de ti.  
A Harry esto le calló como un balde de agua fría. El, secretamente, estaba enamorado de Ginny. Cuando trató de decírselo a Cho, esta no reaccionó como el pensaba.  
-Cho, perdóname, pero yo sigo enamorado de Ginny.  
-¿Esa Weasley? ¿Que le ves? ¿Una pobretona como ella y su pelirroja familia?  
-Cho, su familia es como si fuera la mía y por nada del mundo voy a dejar que hables así de los Weasley.  
-¿Ah, si? No me contestaste algo, ¿Qué le ves?  
-Lo que no veo en ti. En ti veo falsedad, solamente te "gusto" por ser yo, en cambio, Ginny se fija por en quien verdad soy.

La conversación terminó con un PLAF en la cachetada del chico por parte de la muchacha.

Flash Back off

Luego de la boda, Hermione y Ron se fueron de luna de miel a Brasil.  
Se fueron siente semanas y cuando volvieron, recibieron una muy feliz noticia tres días antes del cumpleaños de Harry.

-Bueno, les tenemos una noticia…-decía Ron con las orejas rojas-bueno… Hermione y yo vamos a ser papas dentro de ocho meces.

Luego del anuncio, esa noche hubo fiesta (en el buen sentido).

Harry ya se había decidido, le iba a declarar sus sentimientos a Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6

Finalmente un día, cuando volvió del curso de auror y ella estaba esperándolo para ir a almorzar juntos se decidió.

Cuando salió, la vio ahí, sentada tan concentrada en una revista que tenía en sus manos, que se quedó con la boca abierta.

Cuando ella se percató de su mirada, le sonrió y se levantó de su asiento y le habló.

-¿Vamos?

El solo asintió, no le salían las palabras.  
Se había quedado mudo, así, por los nervios, por temor a ser rechazado, a que ella se haya desenamorado de el, a que ella ya no lo quiera mas.

Yo pienso que No son tal inútiles Las noches que te di.

Te marchas y que Yo no intento discutírtelo Lo sabes y lo se.

A menos que no atesoro esta noche Prometo no tocarte, esta segura

Hay veces que me voy sintiendo solo Por que conozco esa sonrisa Tan definitiva.

Tu sonrisa que a mi mismo Me abrió tu paraíso.

Se dice que Por cada hombre,  
Hay una como tu.

Pero mi sitio, Ocuparas con algunos,  
Igual que yo, mejor lo dudo.

Ella lo notó medio raro, y cuando le pregunto que le pasaba, el solo tartamudeó.  
-Nno… no mme passsa nadda.

O que esta vez ya bajas, la mirada Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos Amigos ¿Para que? Maldita sea A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo.  
Pueden parecer panales Mis instintos naturales.

Ella no le creyó nada, y se quedó mirándolo… cuanto le gustaba ese chico, pero… el ya se lo había dicho, eran amigos, solo eso ¿Verdad?

Llegaron a la confitería donde tenían mesa reservada.

Cuando el mozo que los atendía se fue, Harry creyó que era el mejor momento para hablar.

-Gin, tengo que decirte algo.  
-Habla, dime.

Harry no sabía como empezar, sentía que su rostro hervía, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes mal¿Estas enfermo?  
-No, no es eso.

Pero hay una cosa que Yo no te he dicho aun.  
Mis problemas¿sabes que?  
Se llaman tu.  
Solo por eso Tuve eso tuve que hacerme el duro Para sentir, Para sentirme, un poquito mas seguro.

-Si, si tengo un problema.  
-¿Cuál¿Qué sucede?  
-Tu -¿Yo que?  
-Mi problema se llama tú.

Y si no quieres mí de ti,  
¿En que he fallado? Recuerda que también a ti,  
Te he perdonado. Y en cambio tu, Dices lo siento, no te quiero.  
Te me vas, De esta historia entre tus dedos.

¿Qué vas a ver?  
Busca una excusa,  
Y luego márchate.

Por que de mí,  
No te quieras preocuparte,  
No debes provocarme.

Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones.  
Tratando de ocultar, mis emociones.  
Pensando pero poco En las palabras.

Y hablare de la sonrisa,  
Tan definitiva.

Tu sonrisa que a mi mismo Me abrió tu paraíso.

Pero hay una cosa que Yo no te he dicho aun.  
Mis problemas¿sabes que?  
Se llaman tu.  
Solo por eso Tuve eso tuve que hacerme el duro Para sentir, Para sentirme, un poquito mas seguro.

Y si no quieres mí de ti,  
¿En que he fallado? Recuerda que también a ti,  
Te he perdonado. Y en cambio tu, Dices lo siento, no te quiero.  
Te me vas, De esta historia entre tus dedos.

Ginny se quedó helada.

Pero aun así esbozó una sonrisa.  
Se paró.

-¿Qué...?-Dijo el chico que la acompañaba.  
-Párate.

El muchacho la vio con una cara rara. Finalmente se paró.

-¿Qué pasa?- Era lo que intentó decir, pero a media frase la chica lo abrazó.

-Harry… ¡oh! Cuanto espere este momento… pensaba que nunca sucedería de nuevo. Perdóname, perdóname lo de Dean, todo, intente reemplazarte. Por favor, perdóname.

-Ya, ya no te preocupes, todo esta bien-Le decía el chico.

Una hora más tarde, dos chicos abrazados salían de la confitería.  
-¿A dónde vamos?- decía la chica.  
-No se, a donde quiera la princesa-dijo sonriendo.  
-Mmm¿Qué tal a tu departamento? Me estorba estar con mucha gente, me siento invadida.  
-Si, claro, está bien.

Y así fueron al departamento de Harry.  
Era la primera vez que Ginny iba, era esa una de las razones por las que quería ir.

Cuando esta entró, se quedó maravillada. Era hermoso.

-¿Te gusta?  
-Me encanta.

El la agarró por la cintura, la dio vuelta, y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Luego de unas horas estaban los dos en la cama de Harry tapados con una manta.

-Te quiero Ginny.  
-Yo no Harry, yo te amo.  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-Por supuesto.

Por la mañana, Harry estaba tomando una taza de café leyendo El Profeta. No había nada interesante.

Una dormida Ginny llegó hasta su lado y lo saludó con un beso.

-Buenos días.  
-Igualmente¿Vamos?- dijo el chico refiriéndose a el curso y al trabajo de la chica, directora de la parte de defensa de muggles, del Ministerio.  
-Me preparo y vamos.

Luego de diez minutos salían los dos hacia el Ministerio.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, por la aparente desolada calle, los seguían varias personas.

Después de un rato las figuras se posaron frente a los dos chicos.

-¿Qué…?-empezó a preguntar Ginny.  
-Weasley, aquí las preguntas las hago yo-Dijo el aparente jefe de la banda. A pesar de estar todos encapuchados, Harry y Ginny reconocieron la voz de la persona como el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Los dos lo miraron con cara de asombro.  
-Si, soy Draco Malfoy, por lo visto usaron su inteligencia. Potter… tanto tiempo. ¿No pudiste caer mas bajo, eh¿Con una Weasley? Estos traidores de la sangre, que vergüenza…  
-Más vergüenza das tú, Malfoy. ¿O que¿Necesitas a tus guardaespaldas para que te defiendan? Sin previo aviso, Draco agarró a Harry por el cuello.  
-No me insultes, que puede ser peor.  
Con un chasquido de dedos, los "muchachos" de Malfoy agarraron a Ginny por la espalda.  
-¿Ahora no sos tan valiente, verdad? Pero si te agarraron a tu novia… Jajaja.  
Con un ¡plop! Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas desaparecieron, soltando a Ginny, sin embargo antes, Draco hizo una acotación.  
-Potter, ten cuidado que un día tu preciosa novia puede desaparecer…

Ginny cayo al piso inconciente, debido a que los que la habían agarrado la asfixiaron.

-Gin, Ginny¿Estas bien?  
-Harry- dijo entrecortadamente la chica-¿Se fueron?  
-Si, no te preocupes amor, ya va a pasar.

Después de cinco minutos, los chicos continuaron su viaje con varitas preparados y atentos todo el tiempo, sin embargo esto no sirvió para nada, ya que no sucedió nada.

Por la tarde, Harry y Ron (quien había retomado sus clases, luego del viaje) estaban charlando en la cafetería del Ministerio:

-Falta poco para terminar, por suerte. En dos semanas damos el examen y, si nos va bien, nos dan el título ese mismo día, así que no voy a estar con días de espera por nervios-decía el ojiverde.  
-Si, ya no puedo esperar más. Quiero empezar a trabajar ahora.  
-Hablando de eso… No sabes lo que nos pasó hoy cuando estábamos con Ginny viniendo hacia aquí, cuando terminemos, necesito que me acompañes a donde el ministro.  
-Si, como no, pero ¿Qué pasó?  
-Salíamos con Ginny por la mañana de mi departamento…-a lo que Ron a esto le frunció el ceño-Ron no me pongas esa cara, tu hermana ya es mayorcita…Bueno, continúo…Cundo, de pronto, se nos aparecen unos encapuchados, que resultaron ser ni nada mas ni nada menos que Malfoy y compañía. La agarraron a Ginny, por la espalda, me dijeron que tenga cuidado con Ginny, que un día podía desaparecer, y se desaparecieron.

A todo esto, Ron tenía una cara de susto increíble.  
Lo único que atinó a decir fue:  
-Harry, vamos YA con el ministro. 


	7. Chapter 7

Vueltas, vueltas, más vueltas. ¿Cuántas vueltas harían hasta llegar con el ministro de magia?  
Entre los nervios de Ron y las vueltas que daban, Harry estaba que no podía más.  
Hasta que por fin.  
Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que decía:

Oficina del ministro de magia.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- se escuchó

Una secretaria los miró, sobretodo a Harry, y habló.  
-¿Qué desean?  
-Necesitamos hablarle al ministro-decía Ron apurado.  
-Lo siento, pero en este mismo instante esta hablando con un colega.  
-Perdóneme, no me importa. Tengo que comunicarle una cosa muy importante.  
-Mire, en dos horas terminará, si es tan amable de bajar el tono, calmarse y esperar…  
-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESTE EN UNA REUNION! ES UNA COSA U-R-G-E-N-T-E.  
-Ron… cálmate…-decía Harry tratando de calmarlo.  
-No, Harry, no… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo pareciendo calmarse perdiendo el color rojo que había tomado su cara, sin embargo parecía- QUE TRANQUILO ESTÁS… ¿O SERA QUE TU PLANEASTE ESTO PARA DESAPARECER A MI HERMANA?  
-¡Por Dios, Ron¿Cómo se te puede si quiera ocurrir eso¿A mi? Sabes que amo a tu hermana con todo el corazón!  
-SI ELLA NO ESTUBIESE CONTIGO, NADA DE ESTO PASARIA, LO SABES BIEN… TODO POR QUE ELLA SE FIJO EN TI… ¿SABES QUE? TENDRIA QUE HABERLE ECHO CASO A PERCY Y CORTAR MIS LASOS CONTIGO! POR TU CULPA A MI HERMANA CASI LA SECUESTRA DRACO MALFOY EN EL MEDIO DE LA CALLE! TE JURO, LE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO, Y RUEGA POR TU VIDA…-ante todo esto, Harry se quedó mudo…no sabía que decir, de pronto descubrió que Ron tenía razón, que todo era culpa de el, que siempre que tiene a alguien le termina pasando algo… nunca jamás volvería a estar con alguien ni hacerse amigos, jamás.

Después de aquel segundo en el que pensó todo eso, atinó a darse vuelta e irse por la puerta donde por hace un rato había ingresado a la oficina del ministro de magia.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?  
¿Cómo?  
Su mejor amigo… ¿Cómo una persona podía contener tanta rabia en su interior?  
No… no podía creerlo… mas bien no quería.

De repente le vinieron imágenes del día que lo conoció en la estación 9 ¾ para ir a Hogwarts.  
Tanto tiempo… ya casi 10 años.

------------------------------------------perspectiva de Ron-  
(No habla en primera persona, sino que en tercera, pero es como desde adentro)  
Un chico pelirrojo con seis hermanos mejor amigo de Harry Potter una madre simpatiquísima y un padre adorable e interesadísimo en los objetos muggles (desde su punto de vista, obvio, para su esposa es una afición demasiado rara)  
Su hermana estaba de novia con Harry Potter.  
Esta casado con la sabelotodo mas hermosa de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, y con un bebe en camino.  
Sin embargo estaba celoso de su mejor amigo.  
¿Cómo no estarlo? Si cuando iban juntos lo veían al niño que vivió, el niño que lo mató pero al, si lo veían, de lejos. Lo veían como el mejor amigo del héroe que los desato del mal. Siempre fue así.

Sin embargo… trataba de ocultarlo. Pero hay veces que una persona explota, y eso le pasó a el.  
Y ahora… ponía en peligro a su hermanita, la única chica de siete hermanos.  
¿Era apropósito? Además de que nadie le preste atención¿Ahora le sacaba a su hermanita?  
La verdad… el famosísimo niño que vivió podía irse a la reverendísima mierda.

--------------------------------------------De Harry---------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo podía creer que mandaba a secuestrar a su hermana Ginny, el amor de su vida?

El no tenia la culpa de lo que le pasara… osea… no tenía la culpa de ser famoso por una profecía que decía que Voldemort lo iba a matar. Tampoco tenía la culpa de que la gente lo conozca por que el mismo mago tenebroso haya asesinado a sus padres¿O si?  
Capaz… si no hubiera nacido, miles de personas seguirían con vida, entre ellas sus padres y Sirius.  
Bueno, no hay vuelta atrás, pero siempre uno se puede arrepentir de las cosas¿No?  
Genial, con todos los problemas que tiene ahora, entre ellos la fuga de Azkaban de los mortífagos comandada por su mayor enemigo de Hogwarts y ahora fuera del colegio, Draco Malfoy, ahora venía al que creía su mejor amigo, le viene a echar la culpa que el rubiecito haya tratado de secuestrar a su hermana por su culpa.  
Capaz… capaz en parte era.  
Si en verdad la ama, debería no poner en riesgo la vida de la muchacha.  
Con tal de que ella este bien, el lo va a estar también.

Todo esto lo pensaba camino a su departamento, pero se dio cuenta de algo.  
¿Para que caminar, si se puede aparecer?  
Con un PLOP apareció en su casa.  
Allí estaba Ginny.  
-Hola amor- dijo la muchacha con un beso.  
-Hola- dijo secamente.  
-¿Pasa algo?-dijo con extrañeza la chica.  
-Gin… creo… creo que necesitamos un tiempo.  
-¿Un tiempo para que?  
-Para nosotros… no puedo estar con el sentimiento de incertidumbre en cima todo el tiempo-tomó aire- miedo a que vuelva otra vez ese asqueroso Malfoy a tratar de llevarte de mi lado. Es por tu seguridad, cariño -No entiendo… ¿Me estás dejando por que piensas que Malfoy me va a hacer algo?-A la chica ya le estaba a punto de llegar la histeria.  
-Gin, amor, escúchame, no te pongas nerviosa antes de tiempo. Es por tu seguridad. Prefiero que me pase algo a mí que a ti¿Comprendes?  
-¿Piensas que soy una debilucha que no sabe defenderse?  
-Yo no dije eso, ni lo diría jamás. Lo que quiero decir, es que primero quiero terminar con el, que no te persiga mas, que puedas y podamos estar todos seguros, sin miedo a que Malfoy trate de hacerte daño, a ti ni a nadie. No me quiero hacer el héroe ni nada, pero sigo la verdad. Y la verdad es que tu estas ante todo.  
-¿En serio me dices que estoy ante todo?  
-Muy en serio. Ahora¿Comprendes por que necesito que nos tomemos un tiempo?  
-Si. ¿Puedo, aunque sea, darnos un beso de despedida?  
-Si, puedes.  
Y al darse el último beso hasta un tiempo, Harry dijo:  
-Frente a todos, y a espaldas de todos, terminamos, pero cuando termine todo esto, seguimos ¿Bien?  
-Perfecto.

Y con una sonrisa, Ginny Weasley, desapareció de la vista de Harry Potter, que de una sonrisa, pasó a una cara de amargura increíble.

Pasaron dos semanas.  
En esas dos semanas pasaron algunas cosas:

Ron y Harry no se hablaban, El pelirrojo había tratado de hablarle un par de veces, pero el pelinegro no lo tomó en cuenta. Todos se dieron cuenta de la pelea, sin embargo nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, Ginny tenía una sospecha, la sospecha era exactamente lo que había pasado (y si se enteraba que era eso, le iba a echar una bronca terrible a su hermano) pero primero quería estar segura para no cometer más errores.

Todos también se habían enterado que harry y ginny habían cortado, pero habían quedado como amigos, pero nadie quería hablar de eso ya que tampoco sabían todos bien por que habían terminado, sin embargo esta noticia fue un alivio para ron, que desde su enfado con Harry quería que esos dos terminaran, es mas, quería no volver a verlo nunca mas, pero al ser amigo de su esposa y casi como de la familia de su familia (el, en carne propia, ya no era mas nada de ese chico que se creía el salvador del mundo, aunque lo fuera) Era exagerado y muy, lo sabía, pero bueno…

El embarazo de Hermione iba a ya dos meces y la chica estaba cada día mas hermosa y risueña.

Había sido el cumpleaños de Harry. La fiesta se había llevado a cabo en La Madriguera junto a toda la familia Weasley.

Entre el chico y su "ex" no pasó nada, mas que risas y charla.  
Y con Ron… bueno Ron se dignó a decirle dos frases. Dos secos:  
-Feliz cumpleaños.  
Y –Adiós.

Se llevó una buena reprimenda por parte de Hermione, la única que estaba al tanto.  
Se lo contó Harry, al parecer su esposo no se había atrevido a decirle nada para no provocarle un disgusto a el y uno a su esposa.  
Sin embargo la chica lo único a lo que atino a hacer fue a asentir a todo lo que decía Harry y quedarse pensativa. Ahora, si después la chica le echaba la bronca a su marido, cosa de Harry no era. Hermione era su mejor amiga y punto, no tenía nada que esconderle.

Así pasaron las dos semanas en la vida de Harry Potter.

Ese día le entregaron el diploma de Auror, al aprobar todos los exámenes definitivos.  
Ron también había aprobado, por supuesto.

Harry se sentía seguro. Si un día se enfrentaba con Malfoy, le iba a ganar. Sabía todo lo que necesitaba y más.

Ese hurón no le iba a hacer nada a SU Ginny y si le hacía, lo iba a lamentar.

Estaba el en su departamento cómodamente viendo la televisión cuando entro un búho que llevaba una carta. Esta decía así:

PoTtEr TeN cUIdaDO COn tu NOvieCitA GinnY.

Ni había que pensar de quien podía llegar a ser.  
Ese infeliz se las iba a pagar una por una, como que le tocaba un pelo a su chica…

Luego de cenar, se fue a dormir.  
Esa noche tuvo un sueño extrañísimo. Pero, conociéndose, era normal en el mismo.  
Su sueño era así:  
Estaba el caminando. No veía nada por la niebla que lo rodeaba. Solo veía eso, niebla y todo oscuro.  
De pronto, una figura apareció. No la definía bien.  
Era… no, no podía ser. Pero parecía el.  
-Harry… cuida a Ginny y a todos. Malfoy… Malfoy tratará de quitártela. Si la amas de verdad cuídala, pero no te separes de ella… Por nada del mundo te separes de ella ni un instante, confía en mi, Harry-Esa voz… esa voz era del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, su director de Hogwarts hasta su séptimo e último año, de mas que terminó el colegio el chico, Dumbledore murió a causa de Voldemort- Harry… Draco tiene un arma… un arma que tu no tienes… la arma es el poder de no sentir amor por nadie… por lo cual no se va a apiadar de Ginny ni de nadie, cuídala.

Despertó todo sudoroso, con cada imagen de su sueño aún en su cabeza que contenía la cicatriz hecha por la persona que murió a manos de ese mismo chico, la persona que le arrebató personas muy importantes de su vida, la misma persona que asesinó a su padre, a su padre muggle.  
Esa persona que contenía dentro de él nada más que odio, un odio inmenso. Ese mago tenebroso a la que la gente aún temía decir su nombre, si volvió una vez¿Por qué no otra? Decían algunos, pero el ya falleció, hace mas o menos tres años ya. Y, al parecer, tenía un sucesor.  
Draco Malfoy, enemigo de Hogwarts. Un tipo lo suficiente cobarde como para llevarse a alguien que Harry Potter estima muchísimo. ¿Y solo para que? Por venganza. ¿Por venganza de que? De destruir a su señor, a su amo, a la persona que le juró ser fiel a la edad de 17 años. Además gracias a el, su padre, la persona que el chico rubio pensaba seguir sus pasos, murió gracias a Potter. ¿Por qué tanta fidelidad a ese ser que Harry destruyó? Para acabar con Potter, con su enemigo.  
Y también a sus amigos¿Cómo no? A ese traidor de la sangre Ron Weasley… esa persona le daba asco. Y después la Sangre Sucia Hermione Granger… Granger la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, mil veces mejor que el en clases, y eso un Malfoy jamás lo va a perdonar. Esa hija de muggles que no merecía estar en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Después estaba su novia, la hermana de Ron, Ginny… esa chica era hermosa. Lo lamentable era a la familia que pertenecía, y novia de quien era. Oh si, novia del mismísimo Potter. Su punto débil. Si raptaba a los tres juntos… un sufrimiento enorme para el chico de gafas. No se contentaba con solo uno, y, si además, el hijo que pronto tendrían el traidor de la sangre y la sangre sucia también era secuestrado… plan perfecto. Harry arriesgaría todo por sus amigos.  
Todo el plan tardaría unos seis meces, cuando el bebe nazca.  
En seis meces, la felicidad de Harry Potter se iría de pique.´

Este era el pensamiento de Draco Malfoy, a Harry ni se le cruzó.  
El ya sabía a la perfección, mejor que nadie, a cerrar su mente antes de dormirse, aún estando que no podía más. Y todas las noches la cerraba. Y esa estaba incluida.  
Magia de los de arriba´, pensó el.

Ya no se podía dormir. Miró la hora. En cuatro horas tenía que ir a trabajar en su primer día como auror.  
Se levantó, se duchó, desayunó y se preparó, con eso completo el suficiente tiempo como para llegar puntual a su trabajo.

Se apareció en el ministerio. Se fue directo a la sala del jefe de aurores, Alan McNah. Un hombre corpulento pero simpático.

-Hola Potter, buenos días- el chico sonrió- necesito que vayas con Weasley a el Callejón Diagon, al parecer Malfoy dio una vuelta el otro día por allí. ¿Bien?  
-Si señor.  
-Muy bien, debes esperar a Weasley que aún no ha llegado. Adiós y suerte.  
-Gracias, adiós.

Salió hasta el pasillo a esperar a Ron. Sinceramente, no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de verlo.  
Luego de un momento, vio una cabellera roja aproximándose a el.

-Weasley, me pidió McNah que vayamos al Callejón Diagon a investigar unas cosas sobre Malfoy, parece que el otro día estuvo paseando por ahí-dijo el chico -¿Por polvos flu o apareciéndonos?  
-Lamentablemente, por polvos flu.

Fueron hasta una de las chimeneas disponibles y fueron al Callejón.

Un día agotador. Fueron de punta a punta preguntando a todos.  
Lo único que consiguieron fue que Malfoy había ido a comprar túnicas. Nada más.

Lo mas raro fue que no salió la información en El Profeta, por que según Alan, había pasado hace un par de días.

Lo que menos importaba ahora era eso.  
Ron y el no se dirigieron palabras en todo el día excepto a la mañana, diciendo ¿A dónde vamos? O "por ahí" y un adiós.

¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil¿O acaso no se había dado cuenta que se había equivocado al juzgar mal a Harry? 


	8. eeellll fiiiiinnn

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue al trabajo, más bien a la oficina de su jefe.

-Buenos días, Harry- dijo su jefe con entusiasmo apenas ver entrar al ojiverde -Buenos días- mustió el chico -Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo levantándose de su escritorio- sígueme.

Alan abrió la puerta y lo miró, luego salió de su oficina.  
El chico le siguió sin entender por que tanto entusiasmo y que sorpresa tan emocionante podía llegar a ser.  
Después de dar unas vueltas llegaron a una puerta. Entraron.  
Harry vió a Ginny sentada allí.  
Cuando los vió se quedo pasmada. ¿Qué hacían en su oficina?  
Será que el hombre que acompañaba a Harry era su nuevo compañero de oficina al que le habían contado esa mañana que tendría.

-Buenos días señorita… -empezó a decir Alan.  
-Weasley- dijo la muchacha -Eso, Weasley, si, buenos días- comenzó de vuelta McNah- bien Potter, le presento a Weasley, Weasley, Harry Potter- siguió- desde hoy son compañeros de oficina.

Otro balde de agua fría para Ginny…  
¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuándo? … ¿De que me perdí?  
Harry si quedó con la misma cara de confusión que Ginny. Se aventuró a decir:

-¿Perdón? Me pareció entender mal… ¿Lo que quiere decir es que Ginny y yo vamos a compartir la oficina?  
-Escuchaste perfectamente, Harry- dijo con una sonrisa su jefe- Ahora me tengo que ir a seguir trabajando… acomódate. Señorita Weasley- dijo con un gesto de despedida. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse dijo- Ah, se me olvidaba. Ron también tendrá su oficina- Harry se limitó a asentir- su hermano¿No?- le dijo a Ginny, esta afirmó con la cabeza- Muy bien, ya dije todo lo que necesitaba decir. Los dejo. Adiós.

Pasaron dos minutos en los que los dos se habían quedado viéndose. Ginny no aguantó más hasta que se decidió por hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo con una risita Harry solo sonrió –Bueno señorita Weasley, mi nombre es Harry Potter-  
-Harry no te hagas el gracioso que te pinta mal.  
-Me halaga.- y largó una risotada.  
-Una pregunta Harry…-dijo la joven- ¿Qué pasa con Ron¿Por qué se pelaron¿Por qué tanto misterio¿Por qué parece que el siempre que te quiere hablar tu no le prestas atención¿Qué pasooo?-hasta este punto la chica se estaba desesperando.  
-¿Quieres que te cuente?-la chica escapó un "si"- Promete no enojarte con el ni con migo.  
-Jajaja. Prometido.  
-Muy bien -Todo comenzó hará como hace tres semanas. El día que pasó lo de Malfoy. Estábamos todavía en el curso de Aurores que no lo habíamos terminado aún, cuando yo le conté lo que pasó. Cuando se lo conté no me pareció que estaba MUY nervioso. Entonces me dijo que vayamos a con el ministro. Dimos mil vueltas hasta que llegamos a su oficina. Cuando llegamos nos atendió su secretaria diciendo que yo que sé, que estaba ocupado, las cosas que dicen siempre. Entonces Ron empezó a gritarle que era URGENTE y que necesitaba verlo en ese instante- la chica iba siguiendo todo mirándolo fijamente- entonces le dije que se tranquilizara y me dijo algo como que yo había planeado todo para desaparecerte y cuando le dije que yo te amaba con todo mi corazón- esto lo dijo bajando la mirada sonrojándose. La chica hizo algo parecido pero ella todavía mas roja- me dijo que igual era todo culpa mía por que te habías enamorado de mi y que me aleje de ti y todo eso. Cuando me dijo eso sentí un tremendo sentimiento de culpabilidad, lo único que atiné a hacer fue darme la vuelta, abrir la puerta, dirigirle una última mirada e irme. Eso fue todo lo que pasó- terminó de decir levantando la cabeza.  
-Ah… bien… Ron no puede ser más estúpido por que no le da¿verdad? –Dijo la chica para continuar- osea… ¿Terminaste con migo por que tuviste un cargo de conciencia por lo que el infeliz de mi hermano te dijo?  
-Eh… pss… ¿si?  
-"Lo veo y lo mato"-pensó la chica -Ginny¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-¿Yo? Yo no le voy a hacer nada- el chico la miró con cara diciendo "si, no me digas. Si apenas lo ves no lo matas, en la Argentina no existen los cartoneros"- Harry¿Qué acaso no me crees?- dijo suspirando con un gesto fingiendo decepción -A ver… déjame que me lo piense… Creerte o no creerte… esa es la cuestión… a ver- dijo aparentando pensar- pues… No, no te creo ni una palabra de lo que dijistes.  
-Ah muy bien, Harry, gracias, me encanta como confías en mi.  
-Jajaja -Tengo sueño…  
De pronto el chico recordó su sueño de días atrás.  
-Gin, tengo algo que decirte -¿What?  
-El otro día… el otro día soñé con Dumbledore- y el chico le relató lo que recordaba de su sueño.  
La chica no sabía que decir. Por un lado se sintió aterrorizada con el pensamiento de que Draco Malfoy la quería secuestrar… y por el otro lado le hacía feliz que Harry se preocupe por ella.  
-Y… Gin… te juro que si te pierdo… Me muero- con estas palabras Ginny no podía estar más feliz de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su amado Harry Potter. Por el otro lado el chico le había confesado todos sus sentimientos a la chica.  
-Oh! Harry!-exclamó la joven con una sonrisa al abrazarlo.  
-Ginny, yo…- empezó a decir, pero la chica lo interrumpió.  
-Harry, desde que pasó lo de que cortamos… te juro que me sentía fatal. Por favor Harry… Nunca jamás me dejes.  
-Gin… se que este no es precisamente el mejor momento… pero… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?  
-Harry… ni pensarlo, mi respuesta es SI.  
Y con un beso apasionadísimo, con una gran sonrisa entre los dos muchachos, desde ese momento se unieron para no querer separarse jamás.

Esa misma noche fueron a La Madriguera.  
Justo esa noche iban a tener una reunión familiar.  
Cuando Harry recibió la lechuza días atrás, pensó que era mejor no ir, pero con la noticia que tenían el y Ginny, ni pensarlo…

-Mamá, papá ya llegamos- dijo Ginny cuando se aparecieron en la puerta y entraron -Ginny! Cariño!- dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a su hija- Harry! Corazón!- dijo al hacer lo mismo con el chico- ¡Pasen, pasen! Ya están todos.  
Eso hicieron.  
Pasaron, saludaron a todos, y empezaron a comer.  
Al terminar, cuando iban por el postre, decidieron que era el mejor momento en los que todos estaban tranquilos.  
-¡Chicos! Mamá, papá Harry y yo tenemos algo para decir.  
-Nos vamos a casar.  
-¡Oh!- se escuchó exclamar de la señora weasley antes de largarse a llorar en los brazos de su hijita- ¡Ginny! Mira cuanto has crecido… ¡Ya te casas¡Y con Harry!  
Luego de la felicitación de todos (excepto de Ron que se había quedado con cara de nada) se escuchó un frío:  
-¡Pero que conmovedor! La probetona y el cara rajada se van a casar.  
Todos se giraron para ver los fríos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.  
-¡Malfoy¡Pero que sorpresa verdad! Si mira… me caso con Ginny¿O que¿Algún problema huroncito?-dijo sarcásticamente Harry, lo que hizo que todos lo vean con una cara diciendo "y a este que le pasa que le dice esas cosas ahora.  
-No te voy a permitir que me digas eso a mi-gritó al momento que desfondaba su varita como lo hacían las otras ocho personas que estaban a su espalda- Pertificus Totalus Harry lo esquivó.  
-Malfoy, Malfoy… soy auror¿recuerdas? Estoy preparado para este tipo de cosas… sabía que este momento llegaría, por lo cual estoy mas que preparado… mas de lo que podría estar tu por mas que lo trates durante toda tu vida…  
-Cruccio!- dijo un tipo que estaba detrás de Malfoy. El hechizo iba dirigido para Ginny, pero esta lo esquivó con gracia.  
-Desmaius!- gritó la chica. Su contrincante no se lo esperó y por eso le dio de lleno.

Mientras tanto Harry peleaba con Malfoy, Ron con dos de los "mortífagos", Ginny con un nuevo contrincante que la había retado, Hermione (a pesar de su estado y las quejas de Ron al no haberse ido a esconder) con otro, los gemelos los dos juntos contra otros dos y por último el señor Weasley (faltaba la señora Weasley, pero ella se había desaparecido sin que nadie se diera cuenta para avisar en el ministerio).

Luego de varias maldiciones e hechizos, Ron estaba acabando con el sujeto con el que antes su esposa estaba peleando, Harry seguía peleando con todo con Draco, y el señor Weasley era ayudado por los gemelos. Ginny estaba colaborando con Hermione a sentarse, mientras no se perdía nada de la pelea de Harry. Dejó a su amiga sentada y fue junto a su novio.  
Justo en ese momento Draco lo había derribado.  
Los dos estaban muy cansados.  
-Harry!-exclamó la pelirroja.  
-Weasley, esto no es asunto tuyo.  
-Malfoy, los asuntos de Harry son los míos.  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga¡Pues felicidades!- dijo sarcástico.  
-Cruccio- se escuchó por parte del pelinegro que se había levantado hace ya un rato y se había recuperado un poco.  
Malfoy se estaba destrozando del dolor.  
Sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido, a punto de explotar.  
De pronto llegaron personas del Ministerio, entre ellas el jefe de Ron y Harry, Alan.  
-Harry, ya basta. Malfoy va directo a Azkaban.  
-¿Qué¡Va a escaparse de vuelta¡Si lo hizo una vez, lo puede hacer otra!  
-Harry, va a estar en el lugar de máxima seguridad, y va a estar custodiado de dragones. Ellos sí ven, y te aseguro que están entrenados para si hay algún movimiento en falso, quemarlo vivo.  
-Muy bien, hagan lo que les plazca. Igual yo ya no decido.  
-Perfecto. Muy bien. Nos vamos. Adiós.  
-Una cosa más antes que se vaya. Si se escapa, lo elimino- dijo a la vez que hacía un movimiento de cortar la cabeza con la mano.  
-Está bien- y al decir la ultima frase, con un movimiento de la túnica, Malfoy, el, y el resto de las personas del ministerio que los acompañaba, desaparecieron.  
En ese momento se oyó un suspiro, y cuando Harry vió de quien provenía, Ginny ya se había desmayado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escuchaba voces. Estaba tan bien así que no quería abrir los ojos, estaba a gusto así. Quería seguir durmiendo.  
Sin embargo, no puedo terminar la tarea que se había propuesto y empezó a abrir los ojos.  
Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se topó con rostros que le parecían familiares. A su lado estaban su mamá y Harry. Al parecer estaban hablando sobre si despertarla o no y no habían notado que ella ya lo estaba.  
-Harry, querido, yo opino que es mejor que siga durmiendo, se ve tan bien así…  
-Pero no es bueno que duerma tanto. Acuérdese lo que dijo el sanador.  
-Si, también recuerdo que dijo que el desmayo se había producido a causa del estrés de la lucha de hoy.  
-Si, pero también dijo que era causa del estrés, pero que era mejor que no duerma mucho por que si no va a costarle mas dormir.  
-Yo creo que ya dormí lo suficiente y listo- habló por primera vez Ginny.  
-Ginny, hija¿Hace cuanto que estas despierta?  
-Desde que empezaron a hablar. Mamá¿Me dejas a solas con Harry?  
Su madre asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación donde se encontraban.  
El muchacho se inclinó y la beso apasionadamente.  
-Tenía miedo que te haya pasado algo- confesó al terminar.  
-No me pasó nada. En cambio yo si que me preocupe hoy cuando estaban peleando tu y Malfoy.  
-No te preocupes princesa, siempre estaré aquí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boda de los dos tuvo semanas mas tarde del incidente.  
Finalmente, Ron recapacitó y le pidió disculpas a Harry.  
Dos meces después nació la hija de el pelirrojo y Hermione a la que decidieron llamar Rachel Jane Weasley Granger.  
Como en la boda, Harry y Ginny fueron padrino y madrina respectivamente.  
9 meces después nació el hijo del matrimonio Potter. Al que llamaron James Sirius Potter Weasley (no hace falta decir quienes fueron los padrinos, no)  
Y así termina la historia... asi que sin mas preámbulos...

Fin. 


End file.
